Description of the Related Art
A resistance varying type memory (ReRAM: Resistive RAM), and so on, that can easily be made three-dimensional, has been receiving attention as a memory utilized for storing large capacity data. In such a memory, a variable resistance element is employed as a storage element. The following are employed as such a variable resistance element, for example, CBRAM (Conduction Bridge RAM), a storage element utilizing the likes of a chalcogenide compound or metal oxide, an MRAM element employing a resistance change due to a tunnel magnetoresistance effect, a storage element utilizing a conductive polymer (polymer ferroelectric RAM, PFRAM), and so on.